I'm sorry, because i love you
by Razux
Summary: Jika salah satu keinginanmu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau inginkan? Jika kau memohon, dan permohonanmu itu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau mohon? Kekayaan? Kekuatan? Rupa yang rupawan? Kehormatan? Ketenaran? Itukah yang akan kau inginkan? Itukah yang akan kau mohon?
1. Chapter 1

_Jika salah satu keinginanmu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau inginkan? Jika kau memohon, dan permohonanmu itu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau mohon? Kekayaan? Kekuatan? Rupa yang rupawan? Kehormatan? Ketenaran?_

_Itukah yang akan kau inginkan? Itukah yang akan kau mohon?_

_Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memohon itu. Jika salah satu keinginanku akan terkabulkan, aku hanya akan meminta satu hal, yaitu; aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar suara tawanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan memberitahunya,_

"_Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu…."_

_._

_._

_._

_**I'm sorry, because i love you **_

_By : Razux_

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

Aku tidak ingat kapan kau mulai berada di sampingku. Seingatku, sejak kecil, kau selalu ada disampingku. Dari saat aku membuka mataku pada pagi hari, hingga aku menutup mataku pada malam hari . Kau yang begitu kecil dan lucu, selalu mengenggam tanganku, mengikutiku ke mana saja kupergi.

Masa kecilku mungkin bukan masa yang membahagiakan di mata orang lain. Aku yang hidup di panti asuhan selalu kekurangan. Aku sering kelaparan sepajanga hari karena makanan yang tidak pernah tercukupi, kedinginan di malam hari karena kekurangan selimut dan penghangat, apalagi saat musim dingin, selalu dihina dan dipandang rendah oleh siapabpun, serta tidak merasakan kasih sayang orang tua.

Masa kecil yang menyedihkan dan kelam, bukan? Tapi, tahukah kau? Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin masa itu terulang lagi. Aku ingin mengulang lagi masa itu, menukarnya dengan jalan hidupku sekarang yang tidak pernah kekurangan—hidupku yang selalu berlimpahan.

Meski makanan selalu tidak tercukupi, meski aku tidak pernah melewati malam dengan perut kenyang, aku selalu merasakan kebanggaan karena dapat memberikan sebagian dari makananku padamu. Melihat ekspresi kebingunagan di wajahmu saat kusodorkan makananku, melihat wajahmu yang memerah saat kusuapin makanan, serta melihat ekspresi kekenyangan dinwajahmu setelah menghabisakn makanan yang kusodorkan karena kau tidak pernah dapat menang melawan perintahku. Tahukah kau betapa bangga dan senangnya diriku? Kau kenyang, kau tidak kelaparan, hanya itu yang kubutuhkan.

Saat malam tiba, saat selimut tipis tidak dapat mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuh, sambil memeluk bantal dan dibaluti selimut tipismu, kau akan berjalan ke tempat tidurku. Wajahmu akan menyungingkan seulas senyum malu-malu penuh kegugupan. Dan aku hanya akan membuka kedua tanganku, memelukmu dan membiarkanmu tidur di tempat tidurku, disampingku. Tahukah kau? Meski selimut kita tipis dan mustahil dapat mengusir hawa dingin yang ada, sejujurnya, aku tidak merasakan kedinginan saat itu. Karena kau ada. Karena tubuh kecilmu yang kupeluk dapat menghangatkan badanku, mengusir kedinginanku.

'_Pengemis', 'Anak yatim piatu', 'Anak buangan', 'Anak yang tidak diinginkan_', itulah kata-kata yang ditujukan orang-orang padaku. Mereka menghinaku, melihat rendah diriku yang masih kecil. Sedih? Marah? Kesal? Kecewa? Sakit? Ya, itu yang aku rasakan. Siapa yang tidak akan merasakan itu jika dihina dan dipandang seperti itu? Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tahukah kau? Tahukah kau apa yang menenangkan perasaanku setiap kali menerima hinaan seperti itu? Jawabannya adalah suara lembutmu yang memangil namaku. Di matamu, diriku tidak seperti itu. Dalam matamu , aku bukanlah pengemis, anak yatim piatu, anak buangan ataupun anak yang tidak diinginkan. Di mata hitammu, aku ada aku.

Kasih sayang orang tua? Mungkin bagi semua orang itu penting. Tapi, bagiku saat itu, itu tidak penting. Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Aku ditemukan tergeletak di depan pintu panti asuhan saat masih bayi. Aku adalah anak yag tidak diinginkan, mungkin itu memang benar. Karena itu, aku tidak mengharapkan kasih sayang dari mereka yang telah membuangku. Namun, bukan itu. Alasan sebenarnya aku tidak memerlukan kasih sayang adalah karena kamu. Gengaman tangamu yang hangat, senyum dan tawamu yang menawan. Meski selalu kikuk, malu-malu dan takut-takut, kutahu, kau menyanyangiku, sama sepertiku. Betapa aku menyayangimu.

Aku bahagia. Aku memiliki masa kecil yang sangat bahagia. Di dunia masa kecilku yang sempit, gelap dan kelam, kaulah satu-satunya cahayaku. Kau memberikanku semua yang tidak seharusnya kumiliki sebagai seorang anak yatim piatu. Kebanggaan dan kegembiraan karena bisa melindungi orang yang berharga, kehangatan pada malam-malam yang dingin, kekuatan untuk melalui semua hinaan yang kuterima, serta kasih sayang yang mustahil bisa kurasakan…

Kau berikan itu semua padaku, Hinata.

Aku tidak berbohong. Dalam hidupku sebagai Sasuke, masa kecilku bersamamu di panti asuhan yang selalu kekurangan adalah masa terbahagia dalam hidupku. Mungkin karena itu aku sering berpikir sekarang, kenapa waktu tidak berhenti pada saat itu saja? Pada masa kita masih kecil, pada masa kau masih mengenggam tanganku ke mana saja, pada masa wajahmulah yang aku lihat pada pagi hari saat aku membuka mataku dan malam saat aku menutup mataku, pada masa kau masih ada disampingku…

.

.

.

Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa? Ratusan kali—tidak! Mungkin sudah jutaan kali aku tanyakan pada semua yang ada. Pada mereka yang mengenalmu, pada Tuhan dan pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa? Kenapa? Dan bagaimana mungkin tanganmu yang kecil itu bisa sampai terlepas dari tanganku? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai kehilanganmu…

Semua tidak pernah sama lagi semenjak kau menginjakkan kakimu ke bangku kelas satu SMP. Kau yang lebih kecil satu tahun dariku tidak lagi berlari dengan riang menemuiku pada hari pertama kita bertemu di sekolah. Kau hanya menatapku yang bersama teman sekelasku dengan mata bitu tuamu yang penuh kegugupan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Inikah, Hinata yang selalu kau ceritakan pada kami, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Karin, teman sekelasku sambil menatapmu dengan lekat-lekat dari atas hingga bawah.

"Tidak semanis yang kau ceritakan, Sasuke-kun." Tawa Ino, sahabat Karin.

"Hei! Hentikanlah, kalian berdua! Tidakkah kalian lihat gadis kecil ini ketakutan?" ujar Gaara datar.

Kulihat wajah kegugupanmu berubah menjadi ketakutan. Tapi, kubiarkan itu, karena aku sedang sibuk mengamati sosokmu yang kini dibalut seragam SMP. Di mataku saat itu, kau begitu manis, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan—kau sangat memesonakan.

Aku gembira karena akhirnya kau duduk dibangku SMP, sebab dengan begitu, kita bisa pergi dan pulang bersama lagi. Aku bisa mengenggam tanganmu lagi, mendengar suaramu, melihat senyum dan tawamu seperti saat kita masih sama-sama duduk dibangku SD.

Tapi, kau menjauh. Tidak kumegerti kenapa, kau mulai menjauhiku. Kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah bersama lagi, kau selalu pergi lebih awal dariku dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan di sekolah. Dan jika pun aku bisa mencocokkan waktu untuk pergi bersama denganmu, kau akan menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan yang tidak pernah terdengar logis dalam kepalaku. Begitu juga dengan pulang sekolah, kau selalu menolaknya dengan alasan kau telah berjanji untuk pulang dengan teman sekelasmu atau guru yang memintamu tinggal untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu. Kau mulai jarang bicara denganku, kau lebih memilih menyibukkan diri pada kegiatan klub-mu. Di panti asuhan pun, kutahu, kau mulai menghindariku.

Aku bingung. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Namun, akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan berlalu, aku berhasil menemukan jawabannya, yakni; ternyata kau telah menemukan penggantiku, teman sekelasmu, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kenapa? Demi dirimu yang kutahu akan memasuki SMP ini, aku melakukan yang terbaik. Karena tidak ingin kau dihina dan mengalami kesulitan sebagai anak yang berstatus yatim piatu, aku melakukan semua yang terbaik yang bisa dicapai, menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS, Sang juara umum, Ketua Klub Basket dan judo—orang paling disegani dan dihormati di sekolah. Kerena itu, kenapa kau lebih memilih dia yang jauh dibawahku dariku? Kenapa? Aku kecewa, aku sedih, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan aku...

Aku takut.

Akan ada merebut kehangatanmu, suaramu, senyum dan tawamu dariku. Merebut apa yang paling berharga bagiku—merebut dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menerima itu. Si berengsek itu tidak mungkin mengenalmu lebih dari pada aku. Aku yang tumbuh besar bersamamu di panti asuhan, merasakan bagaimana tawa dan derita tidak ada orang tua. Dia yang tumbuh besar di keluarga yang hangat dan cukup mampu tidak mungkin mengerti itu semua! Karena itu, Kenapa?! Kenapa bukan aku?!

Lalu, saat aku melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa untuknya, aku pun akhirnya sadar untuk pertama kali; aku mencintaimu. Ternyata aku telah mencintaimu tanpa pernah aku sadari. Tidak tahu kapan, mungkin sejak kita masih kecil-kecil sekali, aku telah mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu.

Karena tidak bisa merelakanmu, karena tidak bisa melepaskanmu, karena aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan takut yang kurasakan berkembang. Berkembang dan berkembang, hingga akhirnya menjadi kemarahan, keiirian, kecemburuan dan juga, kebencian.

Aku benci melihatmu bersamanya, benci melihatmu berbicara padanya, tersenyum dan tertawa untuknya. Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku, berbicara denganku, tersenyum dan tertawa untukku. Hanya untukku seorang!

Kebencian membuatku gelap mata. Kebencian membuatku tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi. Kumanfaatkan kekuasaan yang kumiliki untuk menyiksa dia yang merebutmu dariku. Menghinanya, mempermalukannya dan juga memukulnya. Namun, kau muncul menghentikanku, melindunginya. Kau akan meneteskan air mata dan menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak pernah kusangka akan kau perlihatkan padaku—ekspresi marah.

Marahkah kau padaku? Bencikah kau padaku? Kenapa kau meneteskan air mata untuknya? Bukan hanya senyum dan tawa yang terebut dariku, bahkan air matamu pun kini telah direngut dariku. Aku benci dia, sungguh-sungguh benci, luar biasa aku membenci dia yang merebutmu dariku!

Waktu terus berlalu, jurang diantara kita semakin melebar. Dan akhirnya, musim dingin saat aku kelas tiga SMP dan kau kelas 2 SMP tiba, waktu yang mengubah hidup kita untuk selama-lamanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kudengar Hinata-_chan_ sudah jadian denga Si Umazaki itu, loh?" Ujar Karin.

"Benar. Kudengar ada yang melihat mereka berdua berciuman." Tambah Ino.

"Wah! Adik kesayanganmu sudah direbut Si berengsek yang paling kau benci, sekarang, Sasuke." Tawa Gaara.

Bagaikan beribu-ribu pedang tajam menancap hatiku mendengar cerita itu. Tidak bisa mempercayainya, tidak kupedulikan teman-temanku, kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mencarimu. Namun, apa yang kulihat kemudian adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kulihat. Dibelakang gedung sekolah yang sepi, kulihat dia memelukmu, dan kau yang membalas erat pelukkannya.

Apa yang paling tidak kuinginkan telah terjadi. Apa yang paling kutakuti telah terjadi. Yang paling berharga bagiku, yang paling penting dariku telah membuangku. Kau memilih dia, bukan aku.

Sakit. Hatiku sakit. Sedih. Hatiku perih. Dan yang paling penting. Aku marah, aku benci. Tidak akan aku biarkan ini terjadi! Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan siapapun merebutmu dariku! Kau adalah milikku! Milikku seorang!

Sepulang sekolah, saat semua orang telah pulang. Kau yang selalu pulang terlambat karena kegiatan klubmu kutarik ke dalam gudang belakang sekolah dengan paksa. Kulihat ekspreasi kebingungan bercampur ketakutanmu. Kau bertanya padaku, '_Ada apa?'_ . Namun, aku tidak mempedulikannya. Kecemburuan, kemarahan, kesedihan dan kebencian yang berpadu telah membuatku kehilangan diri, memuatku gila. Kucium paksa bibirmu, kubuka dan kurobek seragammu, kuabaikan airmata, teriakan serta ketakutanmu….

Kuperkosa dirimu.

Milikku. Kau milikku, hanya milikku. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Tidak berani aku bayangkan bagaimana jadinya diriku jika kau menjadi milik orang lain. Karena itu, akan aku lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu menjadi milikku, meskipun itu artinya aku harus menodaimu, meskipun kutahu yang aku lakukan; salah.

Kau diam membisu, menyembunyikan segalanya. Tidak pernah kau laporkan atau pun ceritakan kejahatanku pada siapa pun. Kau menahan luka yang kuberikan dengan badan kecilmu. Sejak saat itu, kau tidak pernah lagi berbicara denganku. Kau semakin kurus, semakin lemah. Badanmu bergemetar hebat setiap kali melihatku. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahmu dan kau akan langsung melarikan diri.

Ketakutan…

Kau takut padaku sekarang. Aku bisa memakluminya, sebab apa yang aku lakukan sesungguhnya adalah sesautu yang tidak termaafkan. Aku benci diriku. Sungguh aku membenci diriku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu? Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan semua itu? Ingin sekali kuputar waktu kembali, untuk menghentikan diriku yang melukaimu. Namun, aku bukan Tuhan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Aku telah melukaimu, itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kuubah lagi.

Melihatmu yang takut padaku, melihat kau yang tidak mau melihatku, tidak ingin mendekatiku, aku hancur. Karena itu, kubulatkan tekadku. Tidak peduli kau akan memaafkanku atau tidak, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini lagi.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kutunggu kau yang pulang sekolah di jalan yang selalu kau lalui. Kupaksakan sebuah senyum padamu dan memanggil namamu. Dan kau…

Kau menatapku penuh ketakutan dengan badan yng bergemetar hebat. Kau terlihat begitu rapuh, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Gara-gara aku. Akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti itu. Kugerakkan kakiku mendekatimu, kuangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhmu, lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kau membalikkan badan dan berlari menjauh.

Tidak menyerah begitu saja, kukejar dirimu sambil memanggil namamu—itulah kesalahan yang kulakukan lagi padamu.

Kau yang panik dan ketakutan tidak melihat sekelilingmu. Lampu lalu lintas yang telah berubah dari merah ke hijau pun tidak kau perhatikan lagi. Jalan kau seberangi. Dan dihadapanku, semua itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Suara klakson mobil yang keras, teriakan orang sekeliling, suara berdecit mobil, hantaman dari sebuah mobil yang mengenai badan munggilmu—dirimu yang terbang ke atas udara dan jatuh menubruk aspal jalan.

Dunia bagaikan membeku saat itu, tangan kakiku, seluruh badanku mendingin. Ketakutan memenuhi hatiku—ketakutan yang tidak dapat lagi aku jelaskan dengan kata. Kuberlari padamu yang kini telah berada dalam genangan darahmu sendiri. Kuangkat badanmu, kupanggil namamu, namun matamu tetap tertutup, tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

Apa yang aku lakukan lagi saat itu, aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu aku memeluk erat dirimu, menatap sekelilingku, berteriak, "Tolong! Tolong! Aku mohon! Siapapun! Selamatkan dia! Selamatkan dia! Selamatkan Hinata!"

Selamatkan dia! Selamatkan dia! Siapapun juga, selamatkan Hinata. Satu-satunya milikku yang paling penting, milikku yang paling berharga—satu-satunya gadis yang kucintai.

Di tengah kebingungan, kepanikan dan ketakutan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tanganmu menyentuh pipiku. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatapmu. Mata biru tuamu telah terbuka. Sebuah senyum melintas di wajahmu—-senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak kau tujukan padaku.

"S-Sasuke…" Panggilmu pelan.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. A-aku ada di sini, s-semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku ada di sini.." Ujarku berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadaranmu.

Senyummu bertambah lebar, air mata mengalir menuruni matamu. Lalu, tanganmu yang ada di pipiku terlepas, dan kedua matamu kembali tertutup.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be countinue…**_

**Author's Note :** Fic ini hanya terdiri dari 3 Chapter. Dan aku tahu, fic ini mungkin sangat aneh, gaje dan OOC, tapi mohon dimaklumi. Aku benar-benar kurang tahu dengan bagaimana sifat para tokoh-tokoh di Naruto, sebab aku jarang membaca manga dan menoton animenya.

**Razux.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jika salah satu keinginanmu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau inginkan? Jika kau memohon, dan permohonanmu itu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau mohon? Kekayaan? Kekuatan? Rupa yang rupawan? Kehormatan? Ketenaran?_

_Itukah yang akan kau inginkan? Itukah yang akan kau mohon?_

_Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memohon itu. Jika salah satu keinginanku akan terkabulkan, aku hanya akan meminta satu hal, yaitu; aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar suara tawanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan memberitahunya,_

"_Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu…."_

_._

_._

_._

_**I'm sorry, because i love you **_

_By : Razux_

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sasuke-sama, ada yang memaksa untuk bertemu dengan anda."_

Itulah kalimat yang menjadi pembuka dari semua yang kau rahasiakan dariku. Kalimat yang aku dengar melalui telepon saat duduk di kursi ruang kerja dalam kantorku.

"Tolak."

"_Ehm, mereka terus memaksa, Sasuke-sama. Mereka mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikan pada anda."_

"Perintahkan _security _untuk mengusir mereka. Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka berpikir bisa menemuiku sesuka mereka tanpa membuat janji terlebih dahulu? Tanya pada mereka, apakah mereka mengerti tata krama dalam dunia bisnis?"

"_Ehm, mereka berdua adalah suami-istri Uzumaki."_

Jawaban itu membuatku tetegun. Membuat jantungku bagaikan berhenti bedetak sesaat.

"_Aku akan segera memanggil security untuk mengusir mereka berdua. Maaf karena telah menganggu anda."_

"Tunggu!" perintahku cepat. "A-antarkan mereka ke ruanganku sekarang juga."

Kututup teleponku, kuhempas badanku pada kursiku dan menarik napas panjang. Suami-istri Uzumaki. Si berengsek itu dan juga….

Hinata.

.

.

.

"_Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata, berengsek!" _

_Tinju melayang menghantam pipiku. Membuatku jatuh tersulungkup ke atas lantai keramik dalam rumah sakit. Namun, tidak kupedulikan itu semua. Sebab, aku memang tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah doa_—_doa semoga Hinata yang sedang menjalani operasi dalam ruangan UGD di depanku selamat._

"_Hentikan, Naruto! Ini bukan saatnya kau melakukan ini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink berusaha menghentikan Naruto yang diliputi kemarahan._

"_Kenapa kau membelanya, Sakura?! Kau sudah tahu, kan? Apa yang telah dilakukan si berengsek ini pada Hinata?! Dan sekarang, lihat! Apa yang kembali dia lakukan padanya!? Seharusnya si berengsek inilah yang ada dalam ruang UGD itu, bukan Hinata!"_

_Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Yang seharusnya berada dalam ruang UGD dan melakukan operasi adalah aku, bukan Hinata. Akulah yang seharusnya berada di sana!_

"_Naruto, hentikan ini semua! Tenangkan dirimu!" teriak Sakura lagi._

_Naruto mencibir dan membuang mukanya dari Sakura. Dia kembali menatapku. Kebencian dan kemarahan memenuhi mata birunya. Aku tahu, jika saja Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu tidak ada di sini sekarang, dia pasti akan membunuhku._

"_Kak Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku. Namun, tidak kupedulikan itu. Aku hanya duduk, mengangkat tangan menyusuri kepalaku sambil menutup erat mataku. _

"_SASUKE!"_

_Suara Tsunade, ibu pemilik panti aushan terdengar keras memanggil namaku. kulihat dia berlari mendekatiku penuh kepanikan. Dia bertanya padaku, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Bagaimana keadaanku? Namun, kepalaku masih tidak bisa berpikir lagi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. _

_Takut. _

_Aku takut. Aku sangat takut sekarang. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika operasi itu gagal? Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika Hinata tidak terselamatkan? Apa yang akan akau lakukan jika Hinata mati gara-gara dosaku? Mati gara-gara keegoisanku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan terhadapnya?!_

_AKu memohon padamu, Tuhan. Biarkan aku memutar balik lagi waktuku. Aku rela menukarnya dengan apa pun yang kumiliki. Putar kembali waktu pada saat sebelum ini semua terjadi. Aku tidak pernah berharap ini terjadi! Kumohon! Kumohon…_

'_KRET.'_

_Kudengar pintu ruang operasi terbuka, kuangkat kepalaku ke atas. Seorang Dokter berjalan keluar. Tidak mempedulikan apa pun, aku segera bangkit dan berlari mendekatinya. Kugenggam baju Dokter itu dengan tangan gemetar, "B-bagaimana H-Hinata?"_

"_Dia selamat. Dia akan sadar." jawab Dokter pelan. "Namun, karena benturan keras di kepalanya, dia mungkin akan kehilangan penglihatan untuk selamanya…"_

.

.

.

_Kutatap dirimu yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Jarum infus menusuk nadi lenganmu, perban menutupi badan dan kepalamu. Lalu, yang paling penting, perban putih yang menutupi matamu._

_Sakit._

_Hatiku sakit sekali. Betapa kurusnya dirimu sekarang. Betapa rapuh dan babak-beluknya badanmu. Kugenggam tanganmu. Tanganmu yang dulu selalu kugenggam, tangan yang selalu hangat itu, kini begitu dingin. Kuberlutut di samping ranjangmu, memendamkan kepalaku pada jarimu. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. _

_Hancur. Aku telah hancur._

_Tidak pernah terbesit sedikit pun dalam hatiku untuk menyakitimu. Menyengsarakan dan membuat dirimu menderita seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu berada di sampingku, tertawa, tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku selamanya. Jika kutahu, inilah yang akan terjadi jika aku mencintaimu, maka percayalah, aku pasti akan berusaha keras untuk belajar berhenti mencintaimu…_

_Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku…_

"_Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu…."_

.

.

.

_Setiap hari aku menjengukmu, tapi, tidak berani aku memasuki kamarmu. Aku hanya berdiri di luar, di depan pintu kamarmu. Aku tidak punya wajah untuk bertemu denganmu. Tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap wajahmu. Takut kau akan mengusirku, takut kau berkata dirimu membenciku, tidak akan memaafkanku. Tapi, siapa yang mau aku tipu? Berapa lama aku bisa bersembunyi darimu? Barapa lama aku bisa meghindari dosaku?_

_Waktunya pun akhirnya tiba…_

_Satu bulan setelah kecelakaan lalu lintas itu. Saat aku berdiri di depan pintu kamarmu seperti biasa. Kudengar suara kaca yang pecah dari dalam. Tanpa mempedulikan apa pun, aku segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Kulihat dirimu, jatuh dari ranjang tempatmu tidur dengan gelas kaca yang pecah di sampingmu._

_Kuberlari mendekatimu, kupeluk dirimu, kuangkat dan meletakkanmu lagi di atas tempat tidur. Kutatap wajahmu yang sekian lama telah tidak kulihat. Kau masih kurus, kau masih terlihat begitu rapuh. Dan meski perban disekujur tubuhmu telah dilepaskan, perban yang menutup matamu tetap ada_ —_perban yang membuktikan kau telah buta._

_Aku tidak berani bersuara, sebab aku takut kau menyadari siapa aku. Tapi, tidak tahu bagaimana, kau sadar. Kau tahu, siapa yang ada di sampingmu sekarang._

"_Apa maumu di sini?" tanyamu pelan._

_Aku terkejut. Namun, aku tetap diam membisu._

"_Apakah kau ingin mentertawakanku? Senangkah dirimu melihatku yang telah seperti ini sekarang?"_

_Kutetap diam membisu._

_Kau menolehkan kepala ke arahku. Meski kau tidak bisa melihat, kau tetap saja tahu dimana aku berada. "Lihatlah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!? Puaskah?! Puaskah dirimu sekarang!?" teriakmu keras. _

_Marah dan benci._

_Itulah perasaan yang tertinggal untukku dalam hatimu. Kau marah padaku, kau benci diriku. Kucoba mencari suara untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun, tidak dapat kutemukan. Yang kubisa hanyalah memanggil pelan namamu dengan terbata-bata. "H-Hinata.."_

"_Jangan panggil namaku!" potongmu keras._

"_Hinata, kumohon, tenangkan diri—"_

"_Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan panggil namaku! teriakmu lagi sambil menutup telinganmu, meringkuk badanmu bagaikan sebuah bola._

_Aku kembali diam membisu. Melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini. Hanya satu kata yang ada dalam pikiranku, yakni; maaf. Namun, belum sempat kuungkapkan, kau kembali mengangkat kepala menatapku._

"_Jangan muncul di depanku lagi…" katamu pelan. Kubisa melihat air mata mengalir membasahi perban di matamu. "Aku mohon padamu, jangan muncul dalam hidupku lagi…"_

_Permohonanmu. _

_Permohonanmu membuat duniaku runtuh. Apa yang paling aku takutkan telah kau ucapkan. Apa yang paling tidak ingin kudengar, telah kudengarkan. Tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapanmu. Tidak lagi berada dalam hidupmu. Bisakah aku melakukan itu? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa! Kucoba untuk membalas ucapanmu. "H-Hinata.. Dengarkan aku. Maafka_—_ " _

"_Hentikan! Hentikan! Jangan kau katakan maaf padaku!" teriakmu lagi sambil menutup telingamu, membuatku terdiam seribu bahasa. Tanganmu kemudian bergerak membuka perban yang menutup matamu. Matamu yang dulu berwarna biru tua, kini telah berubah. Warna biru tua kini memundar bagaikan warna lavender_—_mata lavender yang tidak fokus dengan selaput putih tebal menutupinya. _

"_Ini! Mataku!" teriakmu sambil menunjukkan matamu. " Inilah yang telah kau lakukan padaku! Aku tidak menginginkan kata maaf darimu! Hiduplah dengan bahagia! Jadilah orang yang berhasil! Jadilah orang yang hebat! Jadilah orang yang sukses di masa depanmu! Aku tidak peduli! Karena itu, tinggalkan aku! Jangan mengingat aku lagi! Jangan mencari informasi apa pun lagi mengenai aku! Lupakan aku! Lupakan aku seperti aku akan melupakanmu!"_

_Meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu._

"_Aku membencimu! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu! Jangan muncul lagi dalam hidupku!"_

_Benci._

_Aku membencimu…_

_Kusadar untuk pertama kali, hukuman bagi dosaku, ternyata bukanlah penjara atau pun hukuman mati. Hukuman dalam hidupku adalah harus meninggalkanmu, dilupakan, dibenci…_

_Dibenci olehmu. Itulah hukuman terberat bagi dosaku._

.

.

_._

_Jika itu adalah keinginanmu, jika itu adalah harapanmu, jika itu adalah hukuman bagi dosaku, aku akan menjalaninya._

_Aku pindah dari kota tempat kita besar, meninggalkan panti asuhan. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di SMA ternama di Tokyo. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke kota ini lagi, tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu dan juga tidak akan mencari informasi akan dirimu, lalu, aku akan belajar melupakanmu._

_Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Kutamat dari SMA dengan sangat memuaskan. Mendapatkan beasiswa di TODAI. Lulus dan berhasil membangun perusahaan kecil yang kemudian segera berkembang menjadi besar, besar, sangat besar_—_perusahaan terbesar di Jepang._

_Kuberhasil, Hinata. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, aku adalah orang yang berhasil sekarang. Orang yang hebat, orang yang sukses sesuai yang kau inginkan. Dan juga sesuai yang kau inginkan, meski aku adalah penyandang dana terbesar panti asuhan tempat kita dibesarkan, meski aku memberikan berjuta-juta yen pada penghuni panti asuhan yang kekurangan makan, kekurangan selimut, bahkan kekurangan biaya untuk penyakit kronis, aku tidak pernah muncul di hadapanmu, tidak mencari informasi akan dirimu. _

_Hanya saja, ada satu yang masih belum bisa kulakukan, yakni; melupakanmu._

_Kapan aku bisa melupakanmu? Aku tidak tahu. Meski aku berhubungan dengan wanita lain, berusaha keras membina hubungan dnegan mereka, semuanya gagal. Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu._

_Tahukah kau? Ternyata kalimat yang sering aku dengar itu benar. Mencintai seseorang mungkin hanya memerlukan waktu sesaat, tapi melupakan seseorang yang kau cintai segenap hati, Itu mungkin membutuhkan waktu seumur hidup…_

.

.

.

Suami-istri Uzumaki.

Kududuk di kursi kerjaku. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiranku. Bermacam-macam perasaan beradu satu dalam hatiku. Bingung, karena tidak tahu mengapa mereka datang menemuiku. Sedih, karena kau kini memang telah menjadi milik si berengsek itu. Takut, karena telahkah kau memaafkanku? Namun, juga tidak dapat kupungkiri, gembira dan senang. Karena, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi…..

'_KRIEK'_

Pintu ruang kerjaku terbuka. Kulihat seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru langit berjalan masuk. Aku kenal wajah itu, tidak berubah banyak—Naruto Uzumaki. Di belakangnya, kulihat seorang wanita berjalan dengan pelan sambil mengenggam erat tangan Naruto. Kutahan napasku, karena aku tahu, itu pasti adalah kamu, Hinata.

Namun, saat aku melihat jelas wanita itu, ternyata, aku salah. Itu bukan kamu. Wanita itu berambut pink dengan mata berwarna hijau. Aku kenal wanita itu, dia adalah Sakura, sahabatmu.

Kebingungan, aku menatap heran kedua orang di depanku. Aku tidak tahu, apa yang mereka inginkan dariku. Lalu, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir menuruni pipi sahabatmu, mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan sesuatu, "Kak Sasuke… Kami mohon, temuilah Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya…"

.

.

.

**_To Be countinue…_**

**Author's note :** Well, akhirnya update juga, setelah sekian lama terhenti -_-". Hm… tinggal satu chapter lagi, fic ini akan mencapai endingnya. Aku tahu, para tokoh di sini sangat OOC, tapi, mohon dimaklumi ya ^^

**^^Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menriview mau pun men-alerts fic ini ^^**

**Razux.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jika salah satu keinginanmu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau inginkan? Jika kau memohon, dan permohonanmu itu akan terkabulkan, apa yang akan kau mohon? Kekayaan? Kekuatan? Rupa yang rupawan? Kehormatan? Ketenaran?_

_Itukah yang akan kau inginkan? Itukah yang akan kau mohon?_

_Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memohon itu. Jika salah satu keinginanku akan terkabulkan, aku hanya akan meminta satu hal, yaitu; aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Melihat senyumnya, mendengar suara tawanya, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan memberitahunya,_

"_Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu…."_

_._

_._

_._

_**I'm sory, because I love you **_

_By : Razux_

_Disclaimer : Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

_._

Tidak ada rahasia yang bisa bertahan selamanya. Sebuah rahasia pasti akan terbongkar, tidak peduli bagaimana bagusnya kau merahasiakannya. Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi ketahuilah, tidak ada rahasia yang abadi.

Kutatap dirimu sekarang. Sekali lagi, aku melihatnya—pemandangan dirimu yang paling tidak ingin aku lihat. Kau terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata tertutup rapat. Badanmu sangat kurus dan pucat, rambut hitammu yang panjang, kini telah tiada. Lalu, infus di nadi lenganmu, selang oksigen di mulut dan hidungmu, serta layar monitor yang terus bergerak dan berbunyi lemah menandakan kehidupanmu.

"Hinata koma semenjak satu minggu yang lalu," kata Sakura yang ada di sampingku pelan. "Kadang dia sadar sebentar dan memanggil namamu. Kurasa dia merindukanmu, Kak Sasuke.."

Aku bisa mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura. Tapi, aku tidak bisa bergerak, karena aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"Hinata menderita kanker darah semenjak dulu Kak Sasuke. Dia menyadarinya saat masuk SMP. Namun, dia merahasiakannya darimu..."

_Kanker—kanker darah._

"Hinata memintamu pergi, meninggalkan dan melupakannya karena dia tidak ingin kau melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini, tidak ingin kau bersedih.."

_Mimpi. _

Aku tahu, ini adalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk. Hinata tidak mungkin menderita kanker darah. Dia pasti baik-bak saja, tertawa dan berlari seperti biasanya. Karena itu,sadar! Aku harus segera sadar dari mimpi buruk ini!

"Melupakan dan membencimu, itu adalah kebohongan. Tidak pernah sehari pun dalam hidupnya dia melakukan itu. Bahkan dosamu padanya dulu, dia sudah memaafkanmu pada hari kau berlari mendekatinya saat dia mengalami kecelakaan."

Sadar! Aku harus segera sadar dari mimpi buruk ini!

"Dia selalu mencintaimu, Kak Sasuke…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Selasa, 22 Januari XXX4."_

"_Kenalkan namaku, Hinata Hyuga. Mungkin kau bingung saat mendengar ucapanku ini lewat kaset rekaman yang tua ini. Aku sebenarnya ingin menulis di buku harian, tapi karena kondisi mataku, kurasa merekam suaraku akan lebih baik."_

" _Hm… apa yang ingin aku katakan, ya? Hm.. Begini saja. Aku akan menjelaskan diriku sendiri. Namaku Hinata Hyuga. Aku duduk dibangku SMP kelas dua sekarang. Aku seorang anak yatim piatu dan aku… Aku seorang penderita kanker darah."_

" _Jangan salah paham, ya? Jangan mengatakan hidupku menderita. Hidupku bahagia kok, sebab aku punya Bu Tsunade yang selalu menjagaku, teman-teman yang selalu menemaniku, yaitu Naruto dan Sakura, serta ada dia, Sasuke..."_

"_Sasuke adalah teman yang selalu berada di sampingku saat aku masih kecil. Menjaga dan melindungiku. Dan hari ini, aku mendapatkan sebuah kabar gembira dari Bu Tsunade! Kau tahu! Aku senang sekali mendengarnya! Sasuke memang selalu pintar dan hebat! Dia mendapat beasiswa penuh di sekolah ternama di Tokyo! Masa depannya pasti sangat cerah! Sejak kecil dia selalu dapat diandalkan. Dia adalah sosok yang aku tahu pasti akan berhasil kelak! Hehehehe"_

"_Ehm… Sudah satu minggu sejak kecelakaan yang merengut penglihatanku. Sasuke…. Aku tahu, dia selalu berada di depan kamar setiap hari tanpa berani melangkah kaki masuk ke dalam."_

" _Sasuke.. Kami mungkin memang sama-sama yatim piatu, tapi, dia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang berbeda dunianya denganku. Dia pintar, tampan, jago olah raga, berkharisma_—_dia adalah milik dunia germelap. Sedangkan aku… Aku bodoh, jelek, ceroboh, tidak dapat diandalakan dan… Seorang pesakit." _

" _Kami berbeda, bukan? Saat aku kecil, aku tidak pernah menyadarinya, namun semenjak masuk SMP, aku sadar. Sasuke… Dia begitu luar biasa. Banyak yang menyukainya, dan_—_ hahahahaha, dia bahkan memiliki fans_—_hahahahaha, lucu sekali. Aku jadi teringat dengan kejadian tiga hari setelah aku masuk SMP. Para fansnya datang mencariku, memintaku menjauhinya dan mengatakan aku tidak pantas bersamanya. Ada-ada saja para fansnya itu, tidak diberitahu, aku juga tahu, aku tidak pantas untuknya.."_

"_Aku tahu, dia marah saat aku mulai menjauhinya. Namun, apa boleh buat, aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya pergi dan pulang sekolah sama-sama seperti saat kami kecil lagi, kan? Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa penyakitku ini, lalu, yang paling penting aku tidak mau dia tahu akan penyakitku.. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindarinya, sebab dengan otaknya yang pintar, dia pasti akan tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku jika aku selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku tahu kok, Sasuke sayang padaku. Aku adalah orang yang tubuh besar bersamanya, baginya aku pasti merupakan adiknya,keluarganya. Karena itulah aku tidak mau dia tahu akan penyakitku. Aku tidak mau dikhawatir, sebab penyakitku tidak segawat yang terdengar kok…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"…"

"…"

" _kupikir aku mengerti dirinya, tapi, ternyata aku salah, aku mungkin sebenarnya, tidak pernah begitu mengerti dirinya… Dia berubah, aku tidak tahu kenapa, dia membenci Naruto, bahkan, dia menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menindas temanku. Namun, yang paling menakutkan itu adalah hari itu… Pada hari dimana Naruto jadian dengan Sakura… Hari itu, aku tidak pulang bersama mereka berdua, karena aku tidak ingin menganggu mereka_—_ hahahaha, aku masih ingat betapa gembiranya Naruto saat Sakura menerima perasaannya. Dia berlari mencariku yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah, memelukku erat dan mengatakan dia sudah jadian dengan Sakura. Aku hanya bisa tertawa sambil membalas pelukannya, sebab, aku gembira sekali saat itu, kedua sahabatku akhirnya bersama."_

"…"

"…"

" _Hari itu seharusnya menjadi hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku… Tapi, ternyata aku salah…"_

"_Saat aku pulang sekolah, Sasuke menarikku ke dalam gudang belakang sekolah, dan disana dia…. d-dia melukaiku… Hik..Hik.. Aku tidak mengerti, aku takut, aku takut….. Itu bukan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu padaku. Sakit, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu…"_

"_Hanya, Naruto dan Sakura yang tahu. Mereka marah besar, dan mereka ingin melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada polisi. Namun, aku menghentikan mereka. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimana masa depan Sasuke jika dia sampai masuk penjara? Aku tidak mau masa depannya yang cerah hancur gara-gara aku…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Naruto memarahiku, dia mengatakan aku bodoh, dan mungkin dia benar, aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_—_bodoh karena masih memikirkan Sasuke, masih melindunginya…"_

"_Menghindar dan menjauhinya. Walau dia mencoba berbicara atau mendekatiku setelah kejadian itu, aku akan segera kabur. Meski wajahnya tersenyum, yang kuingat hanyalah ekspresi wajah dirinya saat melukaiku. Badanku akan bergemetaran dengan sendirinnya… A-aku takut padanya…"_

" _Hingga semingu yang lalu. Saat aku melihatnya tersenyum dan memanggil namaku, badanku kembali bergemetar hebat. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan badanku, kakiku melangkah dengan sendiri untuk kabur, dan saat aku melihatnya mengejarku, kepanikkan memenuhi hatiku, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, yang aku pikirkan saat itu hanyalah menjauh darinya, dan aku… Aku pun tertabrak."_

"_Aku tidak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi saat itu, seingatku, badanku sakit, teriakan orang-orang disekeliling, pandangan yang buram, lalu.. wajahnya_—_wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke yang penuh kebingungan, kepanikan dan ketakutan. Wajah Sasuke yang meminta pertolongan untukku…"_

" _Sasuke… Walau terdengar lucu, aku gembira saat itu, sebab wajah itu, ekspresi itu, dirinya yang meminta pertolongan untukku, itu adalah Sasuke yang aku kenal_—_Sasuke yang selalu ada untukku. Saat aku mengangkat tangan menyentuh pipinya, memanggil namanya, dia segera menatapku dan berkata 'Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku ada di sini, semua akan baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan apa-apa. Aku ada di sini'."_

"_Aku ada di sini."_

"_Aku tidak merasa sakit lagi saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Pandanganku jadi gelap, tapi aku gembira, sebab Sasuke yang aku kenal ada di depanku.. Sasuke yang selalu melindungiku_—_Sasuke yang selalu kucintai…"_

"_Ah! Sepertinya, batas rekaman kaset ini sudah habis. Hari ini, cukup sampai sini saja. Semoga Naruto dan Sakura akan membawakanku kaset rekaman baru besok, supaya aku bisa membuat rekaman kaset ini lagi. Hahahahaha…"_

"_Hinata Hyuga. Selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabtu, 16 Februari XXX4."_

"…"

"…"

"_Maaf…"_

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke…"_

"_Hari ini, aku telah berbohong kepada Sasuke."_

" _Aku…"_

"_Yang aku lakukan adalah benar. Bu Tsunade mengatakan padaku, Sasuke berencana untuk menolak beasiswa yang didapatkannya di Tokyo, sebab, dia tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini, tidak mau meninggalkan aku…."_

"_Aku senang sekali mendengar itu. Sasuke yang aku kenal sudah kembali, benar-benar telah kembali. Sasuke yang selalu ada di sampingku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Tapi… Aku tidak boleh egois. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi Sasuke, aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang untuknya. Karena itu, aku berbohong padanya, memintanya pergi, tinggalkan aku sendirian, dan mengatakan; Aku membencinya…"_

"_Aku juga mengatakan pada Sasuke, '__Hiduplah dengan bahagia, jadilah orang yang berhasil, jadilah orang yang hebat, jadilah orang yang sukses di masa depa. Tinggalkan aku, jangan mengingat aku lagi, jangan mencari informasi apa pun lagi mengenai aku. Lupakan aku, lupakan aku seperti aku akan melupakanmu…' . Hahaha, untuk ini, aku tidak bohong. Sasuke, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, sukses, jadi orang yang hebat. Dan untuk itu, dia harus meninggalkan aku dan melupakanku…"_

_"Aneh, ya? Padahal ini adalah yang aku inginkan. Namun, kenapa hati ini terasa sakit sekali.. Sakit, sakit sekali seperti telah hancur. Lalu, kenapa air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti? Kenapa? Kenapa..."_

_" 'Aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu.' , kata-kata itu kuucapkan padanya, tapi, pada saat bersamaan, hatiku terus bereteriak, 'Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, sungguh mencintaimu, sungguh-sangat hanya mencintaimu.' "_

"_Perasaan bersalah padakulah yang membuat Sasuke masih berada di sini, di sisiku sekarang. Kecelakaan yangmerengut penglihatanku, dan perbuatan itu… "_

"_Tapi, kecelakaanku itu tidak ada kaitan dengannya, aku sendiri yang ceroboh. Dan untuk perbuatan itu… Aku sudah memaafkannya. Aku sudah melupakan itu, dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi. Aku mungkin memang orang aneh, sebab dapat memaafkan perbuatannya itu…"_

" _Mungkin karena aku mencintainya. Cinta memang aneh, ya? Cinta itu buta, aku mengerti sekali sekarang."_

"_Bagi Sasuke, aku adalah adik. Namun, sikapnya dulu dan sekarang, kadang-kadang membuatku berpikir, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku? Hei, Sasuke, bolehkah aku berharap? Berharap semoga sikapmu selama ini, bukanlah karena kau berpikir aku adalah adikmu. Sikapmu terhadapku selama ini; senyum, tawa, genggaman tangan dan kehangatan, adalah karena kau juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu… "_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Rabu, 20 Februari XXX4."_

"_Hari ini, Sasuke meninggalkan kota ini. Aku tidak mengantarnya."_

'"_Hahahaha…. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya. Aku dan dia sekarang.. Hubungan kami…. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi…"_

"_Tuhan. Apakah kau bisa mendengar suaraku ini? Kabulkanlah doaku ini, lindungi Sasuke, jauhi dia dari hal-hal buruk. Berikan dia kesehatan, berikan dia masa depan yang cerah, bahagia_—_berikan Sasuke kebahagiaan hingga akhir…."_

"_Hinata Hyuga… Selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kamis, 4 april XXX5." _

"_Tidak terasa sudah satu tahun lebih semenjak aku kehilangan penglihatanku. Dan, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sekolah di sekolah khusus sekarang. Aku punya teman-teman baru. Lalu, yang paling penting, aku juga tidak kehilangan kedua sahabatku; Naruto dan Sakura. Mereka berdua masih rutin menemuiku."_

"_Lalu.. Hari ini, tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar Bu Tsunade membicarakan Sasuke. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Di Tokyo, kudengar dia berkerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya, dan juga dia harus belajar keras untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Hidup Sasuke pasti berat sekali sekarang…"_

"_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya, selain berdoa. Tuhan, lindungi Sasuke. Berikan dia kesehatan, ketabahan, dan kebahagiaan…"_

"_Sasuke, aku yakin kau bisa menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada…"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Minggu, 15 Februari XXX6."_

"_Hebat! Hebat sekali! Sasuke berhasil masuk TODAI, dan tidak hanya itu! Dia juga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh! Hahahahaha, masa depan Sasuke sekarang, seratus persen, sudah terjamin cerah! Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau sudah mengabulkan doaku!"_

"_Selama Sasuke! Selamat! Aku gembira sekali!"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabtu, 6 Juni XXX7"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Hari ini, aku pingsan. Penyakitku, seperti sudah mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tandanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu, syukurlah…"_

"_Penyakit ini_—_saat aku pertama kali mengetahuinya, aku duduk di bangku SMP. Aku tahu kok, penyakit ini jugalah yang merengut nyawa Ibu kandungku. Penyakitku_—_Kankerku, tidak ganas, dan dokter mengatakan sangat beruntung bagiku, karena terdeteksi saat masih sangat awal. Namun, untuk pengobatannya, memerlukan biaya yang sangat besar…_

"_Bu Tsunade yang membayar obat-obatku selama ini, dan aku…"_

" _Aku sebenarnya merasa sedih, sebab ternyata aku hanya menjadi beban saja…."_

"_Tuhan, aku tidak tahu harus berdoa apa kepadamu. Kadang aku jadi berharap, bolehkah aku menghilang saja dari dunia ini? Dengan begitu, semuanya pasti akan lebih baik, kan? Hahahaha…"_

" _Tuhan, berapa lama aku bisa bertahan? Jika kau tidak keberatan, mau kau mengabulkan permintaanku, berikan aku waktu di dunia ini, hingga aku bisa mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke sudah berhasil, sudah sukses dan bahagia… Tidak apa-apa, aku sendiri juga akan berjuang. Berjuang untuk hidup hingga hari itu tiba…"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Minggu, 27 April XXX8"_

"_Penyakitku sepertinya sudah bertambah parah. Tanda-tandanya mulai terlihat. Aku jadi sering mimisan, tulangku jadi nyeri, aku semakin kurus, dan rambutku rontok. Aku hanya bisa berusaha, sebisa mungkinku untuk menyembunyikan semua itu. Aku tidak mau merepotkan dan membuat mereka yang menyayangiku khawatir…"_

"_Tuhan. Hanya kaulah tempatku bercerita sekarang. Kumohon, berikan aku waktu.. Belum saatnya, sampai aku mendengar kabar Sasuke sudah sukses dan bahagia, hanya sampai hari itu saja, kumohon…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabtu, 20 Desember XXX8"_

"…"

"…"

"_Naruto dan Sakura marah besar hari ini-padaku."_

"_Saat kami berjalan-jalan, aku pingsan, dilarikan ke rumah sakit, dan… rahasia akan penyakitku terbongkar. Haih… yang paling aku takutkan sudah terjadi. Naruto marah, Bu Tsunade sedih, dan Sakura menangis…" _

"_Tuhan, egoiskah aku karena mengrahasiakan ini semua? Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia, tidak ingin mereka khawatir dan sedih. Kenapa ini semua jadi seperti ini, ya?_

"_Sasuke, jika kau tahu kondisi diriku sekarang, apakah kau juga akan seperti mereka? Sedih dan khawatir…"_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja, aku harus segera menjadi baik-baik saja! Demi mereka yang menyayangiku! Aku baik-baik saja! Hahahahaha!_

"_Hinata Hyuga! Selamat malam!_

_._

_._

_._

"_Senin, 13 Maret XXX9"_

"_Selamat Sasuke! Selamat! Kudengar kau telah lulus TODAI dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan. Selamat! Aku gembira sekali! Hahahaha!"_

"_Semoga Sasuke bisa menapatkan perkerjaan yang bagus_—_ah, tidak! Buat apa aku menghawatirkan ini! Sudah pasti Sasuke akan mendapatkan perkerjaan yang bagus! Hehehehe. Sasuke sudah lulus dan akan berkerja, dia harus bersemangat! Seperti aku!_

"_Oh, iya, sepertinya, aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Begini-begini, aku sudah kerja loh. Semenjak aku lulus dari Sekolahku setahun yang lalu. Aku berkerja di panti asuhan dimana aku dibesarkan. Ya, memang hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Orang yang ceroboh, bodoh dan buta sepertiku, sangat susah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Untung Bu Tsunade dengan baik hati mengijinkanku berkerja di sini…"_

"_Ah! Aku tidak seharusnya merekam kata-kata tidak berguna ini. Sekali lagi! Sasuke! Selamat!"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, Selamat malam!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kamis, 15 Agustus XX10"_

"_Uwa…. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hari ini. Aku mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke hari ini. Dia membangnu perusahaan sendiri. Hebat sekali, aku hampir tidak percaya saat mendengarnya."_

"_Sasuk… Dia sudah semakin mendekati apa yang kuharapkan darinya, hehehehehe…"_

"_Tuhan, apakah ini artinya waktuku akan segera tiba?"_

"…"

"…"

"_Hinata Hyuga, Selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabtu, 24 Juli XX11"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Hari ini, aku mendengar suara Sasuke. Meski hanya melalui TV, aku mendengar suaranya. Dia diwawancara sebagai pengusaha muda yang sukses. Suaranya terdengar lebih berat sekarang, sangat maskulin… Ugh! Apa yang aku pikirkan! Hinata bodoh! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya sekarang, karena aku tidak dapat melihatnya. Tapi, dari orang-orang yang juga ikut menonton bersamaku, para wanita berdesah penuh kekaguman dan mengatakan dia tampan.."_

"_Tampan. Hehehehe, sudah pasti dia tampan. Sejak kecil, Sasuke kan memang sudah sangat tampan, saat dewasa, tentu saja dia akan jadi semakin tampan… Ugh! Apa yang kupikirkan?!"_

"_Pokoknya, selamat Sasuke! Kau sudah menjadi orang yang berhasil sekarang!"_

"…"

"…"

"_Ehm.. Tuhan, mau kau kau mengabulkan satu doaku hari ini?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Aku memang tidak bisa melihat rupa Sasuke sekarang. Tapi, bisakah kau membantuku, biarkanlah aku memimpikan rupanya yang sudah dewasa. Aku ingin melihatnya… J-jangan salah paham, ya? Aku hanya penasaran saja, dengan rupanya… ugh! Tuhan, lupakan saja permohonanku barusan! Kenapa aku merasa seperti sedang meminta sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya?"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Minggu, 14 Juni XX12"_

"_Sasuke sudah punya kekasih. Seorang artis terkenal. Muncul dalam berita hari ini.. Hahahhaha, Sasuke sudah bahagia sekarang. Yang paling aku inginkan darinya, doa-doaku_—_Tuhan, terima kasih. Terima kasih telah mengabulkannya.."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Tuhan, kenapa hati ini sakit sekali? Kenapa saat aku mendengar berita dia sudah punya kekasih, hatiku sakit sekali? Lalu, kenapa air mataku mengalir? Kenapa, Tuhan? Apakah karena waktuku sudah akan segera tiba? Sasuke sudah sukses dan bahagia, waktu perjanjian kita…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sabtu, 24 Maret XX13."_

"_Naruto mengatakan aku bodoh. Sebenarnya kalau aku pikir-pikir, dari dulu hingga sekarang, sudah berapa kali, ya, dia mengatakan aku bodoh?"_

"_Rahasiaku sudah terbongkar semuanya. Hari ini, aku jatuh pingsan lagi, karena penyakitku yang kambuh. Lalu, rekamanku selama ini…tidak tahu bagaimana, Naruto dan Sakura berhasil menemukan dan mendengarnya semua…"_

"_Naruto marah, dan Sakura menangis. Lagi-lagi aku membuat mereka sedih."_

"…"

"…"

"_Naruto ingin pergi menemui Sasuke. Dia ingin membawanya kemari, kehadapanku. Namun, aku menghentikannya. Aku tidak mau menganggu hidupnya yang sempurna lagi. Dan untuk itu, Naruto kembali marah. Naruto bertanya padaku, sampai kapan aku mau membohongi diriku sendiri?"_

"_Membohongi diri sendiri…"_

"_Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya…."_

" _Perasaan Sasuke padaku yang sesungguhnya sejak dulu hingga kami berpisah…"_

" _Naruto sebenarnya benar. Aku selama ini, terus dan selalu membohongi diriku sendiri.."_

"_Aku mencintai Sasuke. Aku ingin berbahagia bersamanya, mendampinginya, menikahinya, melahirkan anaknya dan menua bersamanya. Lalu, aku juga tahu, Sasuke mencintaiku, bukan sebagai seorang adik. Dia mencintaiku, mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintainya. Kami seharusnya bisa bersama, kami seharusnya b-bisa.. Kami bisa bahagia."_

"_T-tapi, aku pengecut. Aku bodoh. Penakut dan tidak berguna. Penyakitku membuatku yakin hidupku tidak akan lama. Membuatku tidak berani menerima uluran tangan yang ada. Aku bersembunyi, membangun sebuah tembok bernama kepalsuan. A-aku… Aku.." _

"_M-mengapa? Mengapa semua ini menjadi seperti ini…."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jumat, 28 Mei XX13"_

"_Aku tidak mau berbohong lagi, tidak mau menipu diri sendiri lagi."_

"_Hari ini, aku berdiri, menggunakan tanganku menyentuh tubuhku, wajahku dan rambutku. Meski tidak dapat melihat. Kutahu, kurus kering, pipi yang tirus, lalu.. rambut yang tidak lagi selebat biasanya. Penyakitku_—_aku tidak bisa menipu siapa pun lagi…"_

"_Aku setuju untuk dirawat inap di rumah sakit, untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini. Kurasa akan sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, aku akan berjuang, aku akan berusaha…"_

"_Naruto, Sakura, Bu Tsunade dan semuanya.. Maaf, ya… Maafkan aku karena aku adalah orang yang seperti ini…"_

" _T-terima kasih. terima kasih karena menyayangi aku yang seperti ini…"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, selamat malam…"_

_._

_._

"_Selasa, 28 Juli XX13"_

"_Aku menunggu pendonor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok untukku. Tapi, sampai hari ini, aku masih belum mendapatkannya. Aku ikut kemoterapi sekarang. Rambutku sudah tidak ada, meski tidak dapat melihat, aku tahu, diriku kini pasti benar-benar tinggal tulang dibalut kulit…"_

"_Kemoterapi… membutuhkan uang yang banyak. Tapi, Bu Tsunade mengatakan padaku untuk tidak perlu menghawatirkannya. Ada orang baik hati, penyandang dana panti asuhan yang akan membayarnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu, tapi, aku berterima kasih padanya. Sungguh berterima kasih padanya.."_

"_Aku akan berjuang…"_

"_Aku akan berjuang melawan penyakit ini.."_

"_Hinata Hyuga, Selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Kamis, 29 Agustus XX13"_

"_Kemarin, aku bermimpi. Mimpi yang menyenangkan sekali. Mimpi masa kecilku bersama Sasuke…"_

"_Air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir saat aku bangun, dan_—_hahaha, bahkan saat merekam inipun air mataku kembali mengalir."_

"_Padahal itu mimpi yang menyenangkan, tapi kenapa aku menangis, ya? Dalam mimpi, aku berlari. Sasuke mengejarku, menangkapku, memelukku dan kami tertawa lepas bersama_—m_impi yang menyenangkan sekali."_

"_Aku ingin kembali ke saat itu. Jika saja aku bisa. Aku ingin waktu terhenti saja di sana, bersama Sasuke, selamanya."_

"_Sasuke, bagaiman,a ya, kabarnya sekarang? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja.."_

"_Tuhan, aku ingin bertanya padamu, jika saja dulu aku tidak merahasiakan penyakit ini darinya, memberitahunya dan menginginkan dirinya tetap disampingku_—_menerima cintanya, apakah hidupku sekarang akan lebih baik? Apakah hidupnya juga akan lebih baik dari pada sekarang?"_

"_Tuhan…"  
_

"_Ini rahasia kita berdua saja, ya? Tuhan, aku menyesal sekarang. Tidak seharusnya aku jadi pengecut, mungkin memang egois, tapi, aku ingin Tuhan, aku ingin dia ada disampingku sekarang, mengenggam tanganku…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Tuhan… Sasuke… Aku takut mati…."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Rabu, 13 Januari XX14…"_

"_Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa membuat rekaman ini lagi. Hari-hari berlalu, namun, aku tidak dapat mengingat jelas lagi apa yang terjadi…"_

"_Badanku sakit, perutku terus terasa mual.. Aku tidak punya tenaga. Aku terus tertidur.."_

"_Tapi, mimpiku menyenangkan… Aku sering memimpikan masa kecilku dengan Sasuke sekarang…"_

"_Sasuke.. Aku ingin memberitahmu… Dalam hidupku yang singkat ini; Terima kasih.. Terima kasih karena telah mengajariku apa itu cinta…"_

"_Hinata Hyuga, Selamat malam…"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Jumat. 7 April XX14"_

"_Aku ingin semua orang bahagia. Aku ingin mereka tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, hidup dengan bahagia walau aku sudah tiada…"_

"_Orang yang selalu menyayangiku, Bu Tsunade, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke…"_

"_Sasuke… kau harus hidup, ya? Bahagia…. Sebab aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia…_

"_Hinata Hyuga… Selamat malam.."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Senin, 20 Mei XX14.."_

"_T-Tuhan… A-aku tahu, waktuku akan tiba tidak lama lagi. Aku tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang…"_

"…"

"…"

"_Tuhan, aku punya permintaan…"_

"_Ijinkan aku melihatnya… Aku tahu, a-aku sudah buta. T-tapi, ijinkanlah aku melihatnya…"_

"_I-ijinkan aku melihat Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya dan memberitahunya…"_

"_Terima kasih…"_

"_..."_

_._

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah selasa, tanggal 28 Mei XX14—Satu minggu setelah rekaman Terahir Hinata.

Duniaku hancur. Hatiku hancur. Hancur lebur. Air mata mengalir turun, tanpa bisa kuhentikan lagi. Mimpi buruk. Ini mimpi buruk. Mengapa? Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku telah membiarkannya menderita. Hinata, aku telah membiarkannya menderita selama sepuluh tahun. Menangis, ketakutan dan tidak berdaya…

Aku tidak berguna, meski aku sudah tahu semuanya, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang tetaplah hanya duduk di sampingmu, mengenggam tanganmu dan menangis…

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak tahu. Sakit. Hatiku sakit sekali. Sesak, hatiku sesak sekali, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Tidak bisa berpikir— aku serasa sudah gila! Kumohon, siapapun juga, aku mohon selamatkan dia! Selamatkan Hinata!

Aku seharusnya mengetahuinya. Hinata yang tumbuh besar bersamaku, aku seharusnya tahu ada sesuatu yang salah padamu. Namun, aku tidak. Aku sudah gagal. Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu, yang aku bisa hanyalah menyengsarakanmu, membuatmu menangis dan menderita..

Yang seharusnya berada di sana, tebaring lemah tanpa dapat bergerak seharusnya adalah aku, bukan kamu, Hinata.

"S-Sasuke…"

Suara pelan dan lemah itu segera membuatku mengangkat kepala menatap dirimu yang terbaring. Kurasakan tanganmu bergerak, dan kulihat kedua matamu terbuka.

"S-Sasuke…" panggilmu lagi lemah.

"Aku di sini. A-Aku di sini, Hinata. Aku di sini." Aku segera berdiri dan mengenggam erat tangan,u. Kelegaan dan kebahagiaan membanjiri hatiku. Kau sudah sadar, dan aku berjanji, aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan mencari jalan meyembuhkanmu.

Kepalamu dengan pelan menoleh menatapku, Lalu…

Keajaiban terjadi. Matamu terbelalak, air mata mengalir turun, sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya—kebahagiaanmu. Detik itu, aku tahu, kau melihatku. Matamu yang seharusnya tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan, berhasil melihatku, melihat wajahku..

"S-sasuke.. T-terima kasih, dan.. Maafkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

**The End…**

**Author 's Note :** Aku akan membuat Epilog untuk bagian terakhir Fic ini. Dan jujur saja, aku sebenarnya kurang puas dengan bagian terahir chapter ini, tapi, ya.. aku sudah terlalu malas membuatnya -_-".

Aku tahu fic ini pasti sangat aneh dan OOC. Jalur cerita dan plotnya juga mungkin sangat aneh, typos banyak. Tapi maklumi ya, sebab aku bukan seorang Pro ^^

**^^Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menriview fic ini ^^**

**Razux. **


End file.
